Choices
by louie-fly
Summary: Life is complicated and confusing, and making a choice is always difficult especially when there is uncertainty in the choice you select. Co-starring Todd Carney, Mitchell Pearce and Anthony Minichello  of NRL club, the Sydney Roosters
1. Chapter 1

'**Choices'**

**By: Victoria Liu-Pearson**

**© All Rights Reserved**

**Chapter 1**

'…Oh yeah he is like totally fine!'

'Fine doesn't even cut it Ani he is total hotness!'

The loud voices soon broke into a fit giggles, causing Vickie to grow annoyed at them, she wanted to sleep in it was Sunday morning and she had no intensions of getting up early.

'Oh what about Gareth? Now that he is heaps gorgeous!'

Vickie covered her face with the pillow and groaned this was not the sort of discussion she wanted to be hearing from her friends; however their constant giggling and chatter began to annoy her and she pulled the pillow off her head sat up and looked at the time. 9:43am.

'Lovely.' She muttered. Still hearing her friends' voices coming from the lounge she reluctantly got out of bed and padded along the corridor towards the lounge their voices getting louder and louder still giggling over their talk of who was the hottest player they've met.

'Would you guys shut the hell up!' She yelled walking in on them.

'Morning Vick.' They called back.

'Whatever.' She said, her friends Sally, Andrew, Brook, Ani, Michelle, Chris and Natalie are massive NRL fans they enjoyed going to the games every weekend, post-match functions and training sessions whenever time would allow. Brook and Andrew lived up in Sydney and both supported the Tigers, although in Brook's case whenever she was in Melbourne and attended a game she would support every team apart from the Storm. Natalie, Chris, Ani and Sally were all based in Melbourne and loved the Storm having been supporters of the club for several years.

'Ok so how come all of you are here so early on a Sunday morning?' Vickie asked as she sat down on the floor.

'We're just waiting to hear when the Sydney Roosters fly in so we can stalk them,' Brook said this huge cheesy grin on her face Vickie frowned.

'Why?'

'Ani so badly wants to meet Justin Carney she reckons he's way hot,' Chris added.

'Shut up!' Ani said laughing.

'At least I don't go chasing after a married man!' she added in reference to Chris's obsession with Storm's captain Cameron Smith, at this Chris's face immediately blushed from embarrassment she didn't have a god enough come back her friends knew it seeing the guilty look on her face they burst out laughing.

'Hey Vick don't you know the Roosters guys?' Sally asked Vickie stared at her friend a bit shocked while the laughter had quickly died down and the attention went on her and she fiddled with her hands.

'Uh-yeah I do, well sort of but why?' she asked just before Sally could say what she was going to suggest Brook immediately jumped in.

'Oh my god, you know the Roosters! That is amazing! How do you know them? Like did you used to go out with one or something?' she said.

'No.' Vickie replied quickly she got up off the floor.

'I was friends with a couple of them but that's about it.' She answered she could tell from the looks her friends gave her they didn't look convinced although she was partly telling the truth.

'I'll try and see if I can ask them when they get in and if they are training and stuff if you guys want.' She added.

'Oh yes, yes please.'

Vickie left them alone to continue their discussion and as she headed back to her room she wondered how in the heck Sally found out she knew the Roosters. She let out a tired sigh and rubbed her forehead it didn't matter who knew anyway it wasn't as if she left those guys on good terms and that was evident after the Roosters last visit to Melbourne last season.

_**Flashback**_

_She discretely knocked on the hotel room door her eyes darting to both sides of the corridor hoping nobody would suddenly come out of the room and spot her._

_ 'Come on hurry up.' She muttered giving another knock this time a bit louder. Seconds later she heard footsteps shuffling along the carpet floor and some mumbling before the latch un-hooked and the door opened she held her breath as he stood in front of her water dripping off his head down his chest before disappearing under the towel._

_ 'Vick!' he exclaimed surprised yet very happy to see her, and before she could really digest anything he gave her a hug. She smiled softly and patted his back._

_ 'Hey its nice to see you too.'_

_ 'Although I wasn't quite expecting you to be standing in the doorway half naked.' She remarked he laughed blushing slightly._

_ 'Yeah sorry I only just got out of the shower. I definitely wasn't expecting visitors, Mini didn't tell me you'd be coming by.' He replied she rolled her eyes._

_ 'Why am I not surprised?' she said._

_ 'Yeah well you know him. Ok come in seriously you don't need to stand out here all night,'_

_He moved aside allowing her to walk inside of the room; it was quite a large hotel room with a plush carpet, two-twin single beds, a small bench for the microwave and mini fridge and a little sink, a small round table with a single chair and another bench for the TV. She heard the water running in the bathroom and guessed it was now Anthony's turn to take a shower so she went and sat down on the lone chair in the room and stared out the window seeing the clear night sky pale against the bright lights of Melbourne city below. He stood and stared at her for a few minutes wondering why his teammate had asked her to come, things had been awkward for a while now especially for the three of them._

_ 'So.' He said trying to break the silence Vickie turned away from looking out the window and back at her friend._

_ 'Yeah…. so.' she replied._

_ 'How've you been?' he asked she shrugged._

_ 'Ok I guess just get by I suppose where I can. It's been kind of difficult you know; I really didn't want to leave all of you but in the end I had to, just to get away from that whole environment,' she remarked._

_ 'Did it have anything to do with us?' he asked a slight frown crossing his face she quickly shook her head._

_ 'No, no had absolutely nothing to do with your or Mini.' She said._

_ 'Then who?'_

_She looked down at the floor for a second everything was still pretty fresh in her mind but she never ever wanted to speak of it again if she could avoid it._

_ 'It's not something I'd rather discuss.' She said at last._

_ 'Ok that's cool.' He said he had a feeling he knew who it was he just wanted to hear it from her first._

_ 'Anyway don't you think you should be getting changed?' she asked he raised his eyebrows a crocked smirk on his face._

_ 'What? I am offended you don't like!' he said in mock protest._

_ 'Whatever!' she laughed back._

_ 'Besides if you don't I may just take a photo and splash it all over twitter and facebook.' She said doing her best to look at him seriously but he still smiled._

_ 'I really doubt anyone would believe you anyway but I'm sure I could help with it.' He added the smirk on his face getting wider as he stood up her eyes widen when she realized just what he was going to do._

_ 'Mitchell Pearce you keep that towel on thank you very much!' she yelled half laughing he pretended to huff and folded his arms though to her relief he did keep the towel where it was still tightly wrapped over his waist._

_ 'Well fine than you are just not fun,' he remarked sulking._

_ 'Aw sweetie don't be all upset.'_

_She got up and walked over and hugged him and he kissed the top of her head._

_ 'We do miss you loads.' He said she sighed._

_ 'Me too.'_

_ 'I think I know who I can hear out there!' Anthony yelled from the bathroom he poked his head around Vickie looked over at him and laughed._

_ 'Ok please tell me you aren't half naked as well I think seeing one of you in this state is enough for me,' she answered Mitchell just laughed seeing the confused look cross Anthony's face._

_ 'Please I'm not that much of a show off!' he said._

_Soon the three friends got some food ordered, drinks and spent the time chatting and doing a lot of catching up over the past two years. Vickie hoped like hell they wouldn't want to find out any more information on why exactly she had left her job at the Roosters then left Sydney altogether and moved down to Melbourne._

_ 'Are you expecting someone?' she asked Anthony seeing him check his watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes._

_ 'No, why?' he asked._

_ 'Well you keep checking your watch.' She answered _

_**Knock! Knock!**_

_She raised her eyebrows at him suspiciously he shrugged his shoulders she had a feeling he was definitely hiding something Mitchell got up and went to answer the door._

_ 'What are you doing here?' he exclaimed they couldn't hear what the other person said but Mitchell was soon shaking his head and his voice dropped to a whisper._

_ 'Look just get out of the way Mitch I said I want to talk to her and I mean it.' The other person said a lot louder this time Vickie froze she'd recognize him from anywhere even in the time she'd been avoiding him since then she never forgot, she stared fearfully at the door hoping Mitchell wasn't going to let him in she had no idea what she would do if she had to face him right now. She glanced sideways at Anthony he looked very stressed about the situation and she wondered if by the way he kept looking at his watch if he had known something like this could possibly happen. Suddenly Mitchell landed on the floor looking very surprised and the door swung further open hitting the wall making her flinch at this Anthony stood up._

_ 'Todd, seriously what the hell are you doing?' he asked._

_ 'That is not any of your business.' He answered back._

_ 'Well it is my business if you're going to come around un-invited.' Anthony replied Todd folded his arms and laughed._

_ 'Un-invited? You're the one that told me you were going to get her to come by and you even suggested that I come.' He said Vickie turned around and stared at Anthony._

_ 'You told him!' she exclaimed._

_ 'I—well-yeah I did.' He said slightly embarrassed she couldn't believe it._

_ 'Why in the hell would you tell him? Him of all people you had to let him know I was coming!' she cried._

_ 'Look I just thought maybe after all that other stuff you guys could talk about it.' He remarked she laughed sarcastically at him._

_ 'Talk? Talk! When he's involved.' She pointed at Todd._

_ 'There is no such thing as talking! The way he ever communicates with anyone is by actions. Bad actions I will add.'_

_ 'Hey you don't need to damn well talk about me when I'm standing right here!' Todd yelled back she turned on him._

_ 'Just shut it I don't want to hear from you. Ever. Get that clear in your head.' She snapped she picked up her bag and moved around getting past him without giving him a chance._

_ 'As for you two.' She added looking at Anthony and Mitchell._

_ 'Some friends you are thanks a lot!' She stormed out down the corridor and instead of waiting for the lift she took the stairs._

_**End**_

Vickie sat down on her bed holding her mobile in her hand that had been the last time she'd spoken to any of them properly, both Anthony and Mitchell did try to call her several times, left messages apologizing for it but she didn't want to even speak to them. She'd eventually forgiven them over the incident though never told them and its been a year since it happened and now her friends wanted to go and stalk the Roosters. She looked at her phone she knew she wouldn't have the right words to say if she called so instead she began to write a message something short she hoped it didn't come across as her wanting just the information straight out. Before she put her phone down it started beeping indicating the arrival a text she went to open it up seeing it had come from Mitchell.

_Vick! Miss ya heaps!_

_Wen am I goin 2 get 2_

_See u? :(_

_We got in 2hrs ago._

_d hotel chillin._

_FYI Im not naked! Haha!_

_Going 2 train OP_

_Frm bout 11:30._

_Def cum! Please? ;-)_

She couldn't help laughing at his message particularly about the naked bit he would have known that still got on her nerves. She also knew both the senior squad and the Toyota Cup juniors were in so it was likely both would train together at the same time. She got up and went to relay the message to her friends they got even more excited.

'You are coming too right?' Nat asked she hesitated a bit torn over the decision. She definitely wanted to see her friends she had missed talking to them but there was still the issue of Todd; she still didn't want to see him or have anything to do with him, but looking down at the message she'd got she decided it didn't matter he was a separate problem and she wasn't about to let it get in her way.

'Yeah I'll come.' She said at last.

'Cool we'd better leave soon then want to try and arrive at the same time as the team.' Sally replied Vickie went back to get ready and replied to the message.

_Glad 2 knw u aren't naked! :-P_

_Yes I will cum w/my crazy friends._

_See u there!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vickie and her friends left Richmond station and made their way hurriedly down Swan Street towards Olympic Park the old home ground of the Storm. It remained in-use on a less regular basis compared to the brand new AAMI Park Stadium right next door. Cars continued to drive through the street keeping traffic at its busiest even when not in peak hour. They got closer to Olympic Park and being able to see through the fence they spotted the Roosters training staff already out on the field setting up the equipment.

'Oh my god, oh my god I can't believe we are actually going to watch the Roosters train like up close and everything,' Brook said.

'They're cute but not as good looking as the Storm boys,' Nat said.

'Yea but still hot especially Justin Carney.' Ani answered grinning from ear to ear.

'Ok, we get your point you're in love with him.' Chris said.

'Of course.' Ani answered. They found the side gate to the ground open with no security guard to watch it and they ducked inside.

'Should we like go sit in our old seats or just wonder around and find the best spot?' Andrew asked.

'Well they might use the whole field so every spot will give us a good viewing,' Nat said Vickie was a little distracted while looking down to the other end of the stadium outside of the away team's dressing room. The always-familiar Murray Coach bus was parked outside its door open but nobody in sight, she was now beginning to wonder if this really was a good idea she knew she was going to have to face him at some point even if they weren't going to speak to each other.

'Coming Vick?' Sally asked she turned back to her friends they were looking at her little confused she quickly pushed her thoughts away and nodded her head with a smile.

'Yup.'

They went past the Western Grandstand and to the field the trainers continued to set up all of the equipment required for the session Vickie immediately recognized Jeff Reynolds the head trainer of the Roosters.

'Jeff!' she called he stopped for a moment looking around for the sound of the voice and upon seeing her she gave a wave back.

'Long time no see Vickie.' He added.

'Yeah, well you know just been busy and all.' She said.

'Are the guys going to come out yet?'

'Yeah they won't be too much longer.' He answered.

'Oh I just got a great idea.' Brook remarked the wide grin spreading across her face the others looked at her slightly puzzled she headed in the direction across the athletics track to where the sheltered tunnel where the players would come from in just a few minutes.

'Brook, what are you doing? We seriously don't want to look like desperate fans.' Sally remarked.

'Well this way they definitely can't avoid us and will have to stop,' Brook answered.

'Oh god.' Chris replied.

'Guys come on I don't want to stand there by myself.'

'I think it's a bit late now.' Nat added nodding behind her Brook quickly whirled around as four players from the under 20s team jogged out bouncing footballs in their hands.

'Hello boys!' She chirped loudly putting on her best brightest smile at them the four players briefly glanced her way giving slight nods in greeting before they then carried onto the field. Vickie shifted uncomfortably she was now really dreading the arrival of the first grade players though she secretly hoped they wouldn't pay any attention to Brook and her loud mouth.

'Oh my!' Sally squealed Vickie looked around to see four of the senior Roosters players Nate Myles, Phil Graham, Daniel Conn and Aidan Guerra head onto the field she let out a breath glad it was only them though she knew it was only time before the one person she didn't want to see would make his appearance.

'It's him!' Ani exclaimed her excitement jumping to another level Vickie glanced sideways spotting Brook wave her arms at Justin Carney he was soon followed by Mitchell Aubusson and Anthony Watts then Jake Friend and they did stop to chat with Brook she was unashamed at her own behaviour around the players, one of the guys must have said something to her about her friends she turned her head and waved at the group to come forwards none of them hesitated for a second quickly going over to join in Vickie hung back though she saw Justin giving her a confused look she knew him pretty well only because he is quite good friends with Todd. Her attention was soon distracted when she saw the next two players Mitchell and Anthony her two mates she had missed talking to for so long it was no surprise they were chatting away and joking with one another. They both looked when hearing the group talking and Vickie could see them both smiling though a bit curious as if they were trying to look for someone else. Sally went over to them she made pointing gestures with her hand Vickie rolled her eyes trust her friends to give it all away.

'Vick!' they both yelled at the same time, and only seconds later she got squashed in a big hug from both of them.

'Ok, ok! As much as I am pleased to see you guys I need to breath!' she yelped struggling to get out it.

'Sorry,' Anthony said he stepped back she laughed.

'So what's news then?' he asked.

'News…hmmm…not much just working is all.' She replied.

'All work and no play now that is never good.' Mitchell added she poked him in the ribs he pretended to double over in pain.

'Drama queen! I didn't even get you that hard,' she said.

'Boys!' Brian Smith's voice yelled he came into view followed by his coaching staff the medical staff and the rest of the trainers.

'Ok we better run but Vick are you doing anything after?' Mitchell asked she burrowed her eyebrows.

'Not that I know off yet why?'

'Just keep it open.' He said with a wink she rolled her eyes they gave her a wave and jogged off to join the others and it was only then she noticed Todd staring in her direction a frown spread across his face she instead turned her attention to her friends as they continued to gush over the players she approached them.

'Guys I think the coach is not going to like us being this close.' She said.

'You have some hot friends Vick,' Chris said.

'Oh them? Ah they are all right I guess I find them more annoying.' Vickie answered she shrugged her shoulders the group crossed over the short fence collapsing into the row of front seats Sally and Andrew had their cameras out taking photos.

'Annoying?' Chris asked.

'Yeah, like typical big brothers you know. I love them to death but they get on my nerves a fair bit too.' She said smiling.

'How'd you meet them?' Nat asked getting interested in the conversation at this Vickie had a quiet chuckle.

'Stupid really,' she replied.

'Come on tell the tale then,' Ani remarked Vickie smirked.

'Oh, so you've stopped drooling over Carney have you?' she said Ani laughed.

'So how'd you know them?' Chris asked again.

'Met them at different times but it was Mini first and yeah pretty stupid. I was still at uni at the time and my friends in Sydney also big footy fans and wanted to go stop by the Roosters afternoon training session. I wasn't that interested really but just tagged along, we got there and hung around watching and stuff nothing really exciting.' She stopped for a moment hearing the loud shouting coming from the field.

'Anyway I went looking around the place and before I knew it I heard somebody running; turned around and barely had time to think about it because the next thing I knew I'd hit the ground.' She said she smirked recalling the memory.

'It was Mini?' Ani asked Vickie nodded she chuckled.

'Of course I knew him but I certainly wasn't expecting him to come barging into me the way he did.' She said.

'The funny thing is I wasn't as embarrassed as him because he landed on me.'

Chris, Natalie and Ani stared at her their eyes wide.

'He landed on you?' Ani shrieked worried Vickie quickly glanced at their others friends they didn't' show they heard a thing, Sally and Andrew kept taking photos Brook chatting away with them at the same time.

'Keep your voice down and yes he did but it wasn't on purpose it was accidental.' Vickie replied.

'Well that is still pretty cool,' Nat said.

'What about Pearce then?' Ani asked.

'That one happened the following year and it was horribly embarrassing for me anyway,' she said.

'Oh now you definitely have to tell this story.' Chris added.

'Ok so after the whole thing with Anthony things were pretty cool he said I could always come and watch the guys train whenever, and of course my friends liked to take advantage of his suggestion every chance they got. One of the times we went the team had a recovery session at Manly beach,' she said seeing her friends smile she knew they were thinking the worst she put her hands up.

'Hey it wasn't like we were spying and they weren't actually swimming.' She said.

'So anyway we went to watch them didn't make ourselves too obvious because we knew if it was obvious other people passing would then come and they'd probably end up with a whole crowd watching them. There was this one guy I didn't recognize and I found it odd because I'd gotten to know all the guys so it was obvious to me if someone new was around. Of course Anthony forgot to mention this to me but it didn't matter.' She replied.

'I was really curious and more so because I had idea who he was; I did hear some rumour going around about Wayne Pearce and his son and that the Roosters were interested but thought nothing of it.' She paused again hearing more shouts and laughter from the field looking around some of the guys were using the tackling bags and laughing into them with such force the guys holding them fell backwards into the turf making more holes.

'Then what happened?' Ani asked.

'He is cute ok I'll admit it though it isn't something I'll mention ever again now especially since I do know him.'

'By then the team had finished and just hung around for a bit so my friends wanted to get even closer, me being so damn distracted kept on staring at him trying to figure out who was the new guy but he caught me out and saw me! I tried not to look like an idiot but missed seeing a stupid pot hole in the sand, stood on it and fell smack on my face.' Vickie answered.

'Oh my god!' her three friends roared with laughter she giggled it was funny now back then not so funny.

'To make it even worse everyone; my friends and the whole team were laughing, and he was the only person to get up and come and help me too.' She said shaking her head.

'He never let me forget it for ages.'

'I bet! I'd be so embarrassed too.' Ani said.

'Still can't believe you can like only be friends with them they are pretty cute and hot,' Chris remarked at this Vickie tried not to choke she coughed hard to cover it up.

'Well when you're around them as much as I was back then it is not such a big deal. Besides I'd rather not date a footy player thing like most girls really not my type.' She answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By lunchtime Brian called the training session to a close he was pretty happy with the work out from his players and before he let them have the rest of the day off he had talk to them in their team huddle.

'This has been pretty cool.' Andrew remarked.

'I know we don't ever get to watch other teams train except for the Storm so it is a nice change.' Ani said everyone looked at her and laughed.

'What?' she said pouting slightly her friends were still giggling.

'So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?' Brook asked.

'I'm working at 4pm.' Natalie replied.

'Yeah me too except I start at 5pm.' Sally replied; while her friends were discussing their plans Vickie paid more attention to the players on the field; Brian finished his team talk and started to head off the ground with his coaching staff while the trainers packed up the gear, some of the players opted to head off the field and head out to enjoy the rest of their day off while a few continued to hang around on the field kicking footballs.

'Are you coming Vick?' Sally asked she quickly turned her attention back to her friends they each looked at her expectedly.

'Um—actually no. I think I'll stay for a bit.' She said she could see her friends knew what she was thinking they didn't say anything just nodded with smiles on their faces they saw their goodbyes and started to head out of Olympic Park.

'Chased your friends off?' Anthony asked she turned around she smirked at him.

'Well no they decided to leave, but if you wanted them around longer I can arrange it,' she remarked he laughed.

'Hmm. I may think about it next time.' He remarked she playfully hit him on the arm.

'Funny I am sure your girlfriend would be impressed.'

'Ah don't worry she's pretty cool with it as she always tells me,'

'Quit bragging.' Mitchell answered he strode over to them he had his jacket slung over his shoulder with a bottle of water and the white towel in his hands. Vickie didn't say a word watching him walk over she tried not to stare though it was difficult to tear her eyes away, Anthony though noticed, glancing sideways at his friend he smirked and gave her an elbow. She glanced up at him and seeing his expression immediately her face blushed.

'I saw that look.' He said she tried to play it down.

'What look?' she asked he chuckled.

'You know, the look I could tell and I can bet even Mitch is noticing.' Anthony said Vickie rolled her eyes at him.

'So what are you trying to say?' she asked.

'I think you know.' He said.

'Well I think you're just seeing things Mini. There is nothing going on we're friends and that is it,' she replied.

'If that is what you want to believe.' Anthony answered she ignored him.

'Now why were you suggesting if I had plans?' she asked Mitchell leant over the fence he unscrewed the bottle cap taking a big gulp of water.

'Well we got no plans for the rest of the day and I was thinking of doing a bit of shopping,' he said Anthony held back his laughter and Vickie gave him a sceptical glance.

'Shopping.' She said Mitchell nodded his head.

'You are being serious.'

'Yes.'

She looked at Anthony he shrugged his shoulders.

'His suggestion it's got nothing to do with me.' He said.

'I'm not getting involved you two though go and shop.' He added waving at them, and pushing himself off the fence he strode back to the change rooms.

'So you still up for it?' Mitchell asked Vickie raised her eyebrows.

'Well as odd as your request is then yes I'm up for it.' She answered.

'It is not odd.' He said.

'It is, you can do lots of shopping in Sydney as well; not like there is anything you can't get there and here.' She said he just smiled he stood up straight taking another drink of water.

'You'll see.' He answered she frowned.

'Then let's not waste anymore time and get going. The shops won't wait for you.'

Mitchell and Vickie had shopped well over an hour at Bourke Street Mall in the city. Nobody even gave Mitchell much of a second glance, though being a city mainly dominated by a very different football code in AFL He enjoyed not being noticed by anybody and just went about his shopping business, wanting to stop at almost every store and spending minutes browsing and browsing before giving up and moving onto the next one.

'Aren't you finished yet?' Vickie groaned she watched Mitchell step out of the HMV store yet with another bag to add to his pile.

'Just one more than we can have a break.' He answered.

'Sometimes I wonder if you were a woman in your previous life.' She said.

'Ha ha very funny.' He retorted they walked to the next shop a few doors away from HMV and to Jeans West.

'You really don't need anymore clothes.' She added pointing to the stack of bags he purchased earlier.

'They may still have something I like.' He said striding in, they moved to different parts of the store browsing casually. Vickie saw a few clothing items she liked she pondered over them; one a short denim skirt, a pair of black hipster jeans, a plain white short sleeved vest top and a black long-sleeved tight flannel shirt. She took each one off the rack and headed for the change rooms near the back of the store. One of the staff members was stood just outside of the change rooms flipping through a health magazine she looked up quickly scanned the items Vickie had in her hand and handed over a plastic tag with the number 4 written in black font.

'In there whichever one is free.' She said jabbing her head in the direction. Vickie didn't say anything she followed instructions but she was unimpressed with the woman's attitude. She walked into an empty stall pulled the flimsy red curtain across the entrance then set the clothes on the hook and her own belongings on the floor.

'Vick, you in here?'

'Yeah give me a minute!' she yelled worried Mitchell might just pull open the curtain without warning she hurriedly removed her clothes and put on the jeans and the two tops and adjusted her hair. She pushed the curtain aside walked out and Mitchell whom was talking to lady Vickie thought was rude turned he smiled.

'Well, well.' He said.

'Well what?' Vickie asked hands on hips.

'Didn't know you had good taste.' He smirked she wagged her finger at him.

'You're such an idiot.'

'Hey I'm being honest.' He said.

'All right let's see how your taste is then.' She said pointing to the clothes he had in hand.

'You're on.' Mitchell replied he entered the empty stall next to her stall, and while she stayed outside she heard him shuffling around trying to get his clothes on.

'Sounds like someone is having a little trouble!' she quipped.

'No.' he huffed.

'But if I was then I'm sure you would love to come in and help!' He said Vickie struggled for a come back she noticed the lady giving her a pissed off look at the same time.

'So I am right.' He added stepping out from the empty stall she tried to regain her composure.

'I don't know what you mean,' she said.

'Sure you don't.' he said.

'I don't.'

'How do I look then?' he asked. Vickie motioned for him to move back so she could get a better look. He had also taken a pair of jeans though it was of a faded blue a bit loose around the waist, and he had a dark red polo t-shirt.

'Hmm..' She started crossing her arms over her chest her head slightly tilted to the side.

'The top is ok but the jeans are wrong. You look like a clown with them being so daggy.' She said.

'They are comfortable.' He remarked.

'Also with them being slightly loose it can always come in handy.' He added cheekily.

'I'd rather not know thanks.'

'I just have one more thing to try then we can go.' She said he nodded. She went back into the stall quickly whipped off the jeans but she didn't realise she hadn't pulled the curtains across the entranceway giving him a bit of a view. He quietly hummed to himself a slight smile on his face. As she pulled the denim skirt over her knees it felt become a bit stuck.

'Argh!' She grunted.

'Having a little trouble?'

'Be quiet.'

He laughed still taking the opportunity to watch her while un-noticed.

'Ok I'm coming out now.'

Mitchell moved away from his vantage point so as to not look too inconspicuous and when she emerged from the stall he could feel the back of his throat dry up.

'What?' she asked with hands placed on hips he struggled to speak as if his voice box was suddenly removed from his body. He shook his head slightly and cleared his throat hoping to move the dryness away.

'N—no-nothing. Its—it looks good.' He croaked.

'Just good?' she said.

'Yes—yeah.' He answered she didn't know what was up with him.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah fine.' He replied glad to be able to gain a bit more confidence in his voice again. She shrugged her shoulders she didn't know what was wrong but dismissed it and went back to the stall to change back to her normal clothes. Mitchell let out a deep sigh bending his head back he stared up at the ceiling. _*** What the hell was I thinking? * **_He thought.

After they changed back into their regular clothes and bought their selected choices they decided it was time for a break.

'What do you feel like?' Vickie asked.

'Whatever is easiest to find I guess. Can't have too much otherwise trainers won't be happy with me.' Mitchell joked.

'Damn and here I was thinking of some junk.' She replied he laughed.

'You can and I'll just look like the idiot not touching the tray,' he added. She was glad his mood had chirped up after they left the clothing store. She still was unable to figure out what had made him behave odd, she wanted to ask him and find out.

'Sandwich is probably good.' He said they'd stopped outside the shop window of Gloria Jeans Coffee.

'They do some ok stuff.' She said he shrugged his shoulders his mind still elsewhere he pushed open the door and walked inside she followed him they went to sit at a table next the window allowing them to watch other people walk past the shop, their own hands also filled with shopping bags. Mitchell picked up the menu keeping his eyes focused on it.

'What is up with you?' Vickie asked.

'What?'

'You're acting odd.' She replied.

'I'm fine.' He said.

'You're not. Come on, fess up I know it had something to do with the last shop we were in.' She said.

'It is nothing don't worry about me.' He answered.

'So you're not going to tell what is bothering you.'

'No.'

Vickie sat back in her seat she burrowed her eyebrows.

'Why can't you just tell me? I mean it can't be that big a deal.' She replied.

'I don't want to discuss it.' He remarked this time he was a bit more agitated she dropped the subject, but she would need to find out what was wrong.

'Can I take your orders?' a waiter asked appearing at their table.

'I'll just have an iced lemon and the turkey and ham sandwich.' Vickie answered.

'I will have a plain chicken sandwich and a white coffee thanks.' Mitchell said.

'Very well I won't be long,' the waiter said he finished jotting down the notes ripped the paper from the notepad and took it to the counter.

'So, whatever went on with you and Todd?' Mitchell asked she glared at him.

'Nothing.' She said.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Curious.' He said.

'What did he tell you?'

'Well, not much, but we know you guys have some kind of a history.' Mitchell answered. Vickie looked outside at the people passing by the shop.

'Yeah we did that was during his playing days in Canberra. My dad at the time was working for a computer company and they wanted him at their head office in the ACT. My mum and I went with him so we stayed there for a while. It was a bit weird because I was still in school so my parents just yanked me out of there and into another school. While I was there I was doing just some off the cuff volunteer work and ended up at the Raiders.' She explained.

'So yeah we were friends. Everyone knows about his troublesome background and I saw all of it I was there every time he did something wrong. I tried to help him out as best I could, but when I felt like there was progress made there would be a new problem from him.' She said.

'Todd didn't say you guys were friends.' He remarked. Vickie wondered how just much Mitchell knew about this and why was he so interested to find out.

'Why?'

'Like I said I'm curious.'

'Mitch I'm not stupid I know you're asking for a reason. If it isn't for yourself then someone else and I guess it is Todd asking you to ask me.' She said and she knew she was close to being right judging by his reaction. He avoided looking at her and instead also chose to look out the window.

'So instead of just asking all about me why don't you tell me what it is he wants and why he's getting you to do his job for him.' She answered Mitchell let out a sign he aimlessly played with the napkin on the table.

'He says he just wants to talk. You know, about stuff he wants to clear it up and maybe be friends or something.'

He saw her face screw him ready to disagree with the suggestion.

'All his words got nothing to do with me.' He added. Vickie shook her head she didn't want to talk about it; things were still hard for her to understand. She and Todd were friends pretty much from the moment they met while she volunteered at the Raiders.

'Well.' She said after a few minutes of silence.

'I don't think that talking will be happening, at least not anytime soon.'

'Why?'

'Look can we just drop the subject now?' she said getting irritated Mitchell nodded his head.

'Sure.'


End file.
